goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Pad
A pad, also commonly called a preset, contains coordinate, and optionally facing, offsetting, rotation, and size information to be used by objects. Pads in GoldenEye are found in a stage's setup file. Depending on their digit, GoldenEye's pads can serve one of three functions. Perfect Dark's pads are located in an external file. Each pad in Perfect Dark can be one of six different lengths. The name comes from Perfect Dark, where pads can be found in their own files. The term is also used in many of Perfect Dark's debug comments. The term preset originated with GameShark hackers, because they were the predetermined places that objects could be placed. The Goldeneye Setup Editor still makes heavy use of the term preset. Types of Pads GoldenEye ---- Basic Pad (00 Preset) Basic pads start at 0000, and are called 00 presets by the editor. They are displayed as a colored cube in the editor, which changes size based on the stage's scale. Their color in the editor varies based on their usage; the most common color is blue. Basic pads only contain coordinate and rotation information. While any type of object can be placed on them, they are usually used nearly exclusively for guards in the original setups. Basic pads have more purposes than just being the location of objects, though. They make up the nodes in both the path network and other paths, and certain types of objects and some action blocks make use of them as well. Since they consume less space in a stage setup, these should be used anywhere that resizing information is not needed. Variable Pad (2328 Preset) A pad value of 2328 has a special function. It is not an actual pad located in the stage, instead it is a variable that can be set either in a guard's object data, or with an action block. This pad is often used as a destination for guards. For example, the built-in block for a guard to activate an alarm requires the alarm to be set as their default 2328 preset. Advanced Pad (2710 Preset) Advanced pads start at 2710, and are called 2710 or 27 presets by the editor. They are always displayed in red. Advanced pads contain size information, which can, when the appropriate bitflags are set, resize any object placed on them. The original setups make heavy use of these pads for most objects. Perfect Dark ---- Pads in Perfect Dark do not rely on their digit to determine their purpose. Each pad can be a different size, which determines how much information they contain. All pads are currently displayed as blue in the editor, with the exception of those on the path network, or others with a specialized purpose. 0x0C These pads only contain coordinate information. They are usually used by the. 0x18 These are akin to GoldenEye's basic pad. They contain coordinate, facing, and offsetting information. Guards often use these pads, unless they do not need facing information. 0x24 Similar to 0x0C, but they also contain size information. 0x30 These contain coordinate, facing, offsetting, and size information. 0x3C The equivalent of GoldenEye's advanced pad. Contains coordinate, facing, offsetting, rotation, and size information. Most objects in Perfect Dark use these pads. 0x40 The same as an 0x3C pad, but with an unknown field. Variable Pad (2328 Preset) Pad 2328 works identically to the way it does in GoldenEye. Category:Hacking Information Category:Perfect Dark